


of all potential outcomes

by outranks



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Phone Sex, Public Nudity, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outranks/pseuds/outranks
Summary: Everyone in Hope County has ties to Eden's Gate; the nature-loving, orgy-having, nudist cult.And Rook is no different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so. weird au, yeah?
> 
> (beta'd by [CrownBeed](http://crownbeed.tumblr.com/) who is The Most helpful!)

Eden’s Gate probably isn’t the weirdest thing in Montana, might not even be the weirdest thing in Hope County, but it is the most notable. With its several hundred members, their aggressive planting and use of a drug they call the Bliss, and the passing relationship most of the members have with clothes. And _everyone_ in the county has ties to the cult one way or another. Whether they have friends who have joined, or family, or are just secretly a member, there’s no escaping the welcoming, and sometimes overly friendly, arms of the cult.

And Rook is no different. He’s only been in Hope a few months and already he’s discovered that he doesn’t have a single defense against the Seeds, the leaders of Eden’s Gate. Especially not the three brothers, Joseph, Jacob, and John. Though he’s pretty sure the only reason he hasn’t gotten tangled up with Faith is because she has no interest in him. 

Rook hasn’t gotten through an encounter with the brothers without _something_ happening. They confuse him with the Bliss, or with sex, or by being beautiful and _naked_ , and then he’s walking away with Joseph listed as his emergency contact. Or with John’s name tattooed on his inner thigh. Or possibly, legally, married to Jacob. Which he’s still not clear on because he definitely remembers a wedding ceremony a month earlier that he vaguely recalls involved himself, Joseph and John, and the few times he’s tried to ask about it he’s been distracted before he ever gets an answer. 

So he does his best to avoid the cult, at least while he’s at work. There’s just nothing to be gained from having the Sheriff catch him with his pants down. Again. Even if technically his shift was over when that happened. 

Of course, none of that ever stops Whitehorse from assigning him to anything cult or Seed related.

“Oh, but—“ Rook desperately searches his desk for anything that could require his immediate attention. “Why not send Pratt? He’s not busy.”

“ _You’re_ not busy,” Whitehorse says. “And the Seeds listen to you.”

“They _do not_.”

Pratt snorts, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head. “Come on, Rook. Everyone knows you’re their favorite,” he says, grinning with far too many teeth. 

“I _am not_.” He might be, but he’s been working with the assumption that no one is supposed to talk about it. “I’m not.”

“Yeah you are,” Hudson says.

Whitehorse doesn’t say anything, but he nods agreement. 

Rook sighs, pushing back from his desk and standing. Maybe this time he’ll be able to keep things professional and won’t lose several hours and most of his clothes. Maybe the Seeds won’t even have time to spare for him since running a cult has to require more than being stoned and naked all the time. Probably. “Fine, okay, I’m going.”

“Hudson, go with him,” Whitehorse adds before Rook reaches the door.

“What? No! Shit,” Hudson says, stomping after him. “This is because you can’t keep your fucking pants on.”

“Yeah,” Rook says, “obviously.” Though he would argue that it’s mostly not his fault. The Seeds run a cult boasting membership nearly the same size as the total number of residents in Hope County. They’re charismatic and clever and Rook is only one man. 

“We’re taking my car,” she says. “I’m not getting stuck at the compound while you’re off getting your dick wet.”

“Hey, that’s not gonna happen.”

Hudson rolls her eyes so hard it almost looks painful. “Yeah, sure,” she says, starting the car while Rook climbs into the passenger seat. “And I swear, Rook, if I see your dick—“

“ _What the fuck_.”

“Maybe you haven’t officially joined the cult, but you’re basically a Peggie.” Hudson drives like she’s being chased, with little patience for anyone else on the road. “Or another Seed, I guess. If the rumors are true.”

“They’re not,” he says, possibly lying to her, but he really has no idea. “Could you— fuck, where did you learn to drive, a racetrack? _Slow down_.”

“There’s no one on the road,” Hudson says, but she slows the car to roughly the speed limit. 

“And I’m not ‘basically a Peggie.’”

“Honorary Peggie,” she says. “Same thing.”

Rook opens his mouth to retort, but closes it to think. He can’t remember any of the Seeds ever trying to lure him into the cult, not even once. Their beds, sure, enthusiastically and often, but never as a means of getting him to join. “I don’t think I know what Eden’s Gate is about.”

“You mean besides sex?”

“Yeah,” Rook says. “I know it has something to do with God and… nature? And that’s why a lot of them don’t wear clothes—“

“And why they’re always having sex.”

“Can you please—“

Hudson takes a sharp turn onto the road that leads to the compound, smashing Rook into the door. “How do you not know any of this? You spend so much time with the Seeds…”

“It’s never come up.”

She slides her eyes over to him, raising an eyebrow pointedly. 

“ _Don’t,_ ” he says.

“Fine, but seriously, Rook. Have you never asked?”

Rook shrugs. “I never— I mean, it never seemed important.”

“Really?” Hudson asks, voice pitched somewhere around incredulous. “Your boyfriends built Eden’s Gate from the ground up—“

“They’re not my boyfriends, Joey, what the hell.”

“Husbands, whatever—“

“They’re not my—“

“ _Whatever,_ ” she says. “They built the cult, made it their life’s work, converted almost everyone in the county, and you’ve never once thought to ask them about it? I’d bet my entire paycheck that all three of them know everything about you.”

“That’s because they’re nosy,” Rook argues. “There’s nothing— it’s not serious.”

“Okay,” she says, pulling up to the church.

“It’s not.”

“I said _okay._ You’d know your relationship better than I would.”

They remain in the car, sitting in silence, while Rook does his best not to cross his arms petulantly or start fidgeting. He _does_ know his relationship with the Seeds and he knows it’s nothing serious. There are hundreds of willing Peggies that they could, and probably have, spent their nights with because why wouldn’t they? Rook is difficult and he doesn’t like to share when he’s in a relationship, and the Seeds just think he’s fun. _They’re_ fun, while Rook waits for something real to come along. 

“So, are we getting out, or are we just going to sit here and tell the Sheriff that we did our job,” he asks after another minute of silence.

“You’re getting out,” Hudson says. “I’m using this opportunity to catch up on some sleep.”

“What—“

“I told you, I don’t want to see your dick,” she continues, tipping her seat back to get more comfortable. “Besides, they’re not going to listen to me.”

“Fuck, fine,” Rook says, getting out of the car and slamming the door behind him, just to be annoying.

Hudson waves at him sweetly and adds a thumbs up when he responds with a one-finger salute. Fucking jerk.

Even after so many times at the compound, Rook still isn’t sure where to look when he’s presented with so much nakedness and sex. Right there out in the open for everyone and God to see. Like, is it impolite to stare at a Peggie’s breasts if another Peggie is currently sucking on them? Should he avert his eyes from the Peggie who has Bliss flowers wrapped around their dick? What exactly is the protocol?

The inside of the church is always a gamble as well. It’s either full swing into an orgy, or pews lined with people praying quietly. Rook has yet to see anything else. 

It’s prayer, this time, but with none of the Seeds present. 

“Oh, um…” Rook trails off, unsure where to go. He probably should have called ahead, just to give someone the heads up. 

One of the Peggies turns to him, clearly annoyed at the interruption, but her eyes go wide with recognition when she spots him. “At the house,” she whispers, pointing toward the back door.

“Thanks,” Rook whispers back, moving through the aisle. The back door leads to something that’s less of a house, and more of a small, house-like building that the Seeds use for privacy. Usually sex, from Rook’s personal experience. 

He knocks when he reaches the house and almost immediately the door swings open and a pretty, blonde, very naked Peggie stumbles out. So, there’s that for Hudson’s stupid theory. There isn’t anything deeper than sex and _maybe_ a casual friendship between him and the Seeds. Well, at least Joseph, though John has never made his attractions a secret and Jacob’s followers are always so closely devoted. Which is fine, Rook hadn’t considered another possibility anyway.

“Excuse me,” the Peggie says, brushing past him. 

“Rook?” Joseph says, smiling all of his perfect white teeth. And with his jeans on, so maybe Rook had interrupted before they’d started. Or arrived after they finished. “You’re here.” 

“Yeah, we got a call at the station about some of your people planting the Bliss on private property…” he trails off as Joseph drags him inside and shuts the door, pushing him back against it. “You, um—“ His shirt is already coming off and it’s only been _seconds_. “You need to talk to your people about it.”

“God has provided the land for all of us,” Joseph murmurs into his mouth, running his tongue along Rook’s own.

Rook groans, being led backwards to the bed while Joseph undoes his belt, pushing his jeans down his hips. “That’s… no, that’s not— I’m pretty sure God provided the Rye’s land to the Rye’s and the Bliss is obstructing the runway.”

Joseph sighs, breath warm against his neck. “If it will make you happy, then I will find out who planted it and speak with them.”

“And make sure they won’t do it again?”

“Of course.”

Rook grins as he’s spread out over the bed and he drags Joseph down with him, pulling him into another kiss. “Thank you,” he says, running his fingers along Joseph’s spine, but hesitating where he would normally start trying to get him the rest of the way naked. As much as Rook wants to be fine with the idea of Joseph with someone else, now all he can think of is that pretty, blonde Peggie where _he_ should be and he doesn’t want to find out if they were.

He’s saved from the downward spiral of his thoughts when the door bursts open and then slams shut behind John. Fully dressed, as usual. The only Seed who isn’t entirely comfortable being undressed in public. The most Rook has ever seen him exposed was when he had his shirt all the way unbuttoned and his jeans open. But even then, they were both pretty deep in the Bliss and his cock was still mostly hidden by Rook’s mouth. 

It was definitely an experience, but maybe not one Rook wants to repeat. He’s still getting used to the _idea_ of public sex without actually participating.

“Rook,” John says, stripping down to nothing on his way to the bed. “You should have let me know that you’d be here.”

Rook peeks around Joseph’s shoulder and waves. “It was kinda last minute…”

“He’d like us not to plant the Bliss on Nick Rye’s runway,” Joseph says, sitting up and making room for John to join them on the bed.

“On any of Nick’s property.”

“You’re not here to see us?” John asks, pressing fingers to Rook’s jaw. “I want your mouth.”

That’s what Rook loves about John, he doesn’t pretend this is anything but what it is. Just a good fuck between friends. “I’m always here to see you,” he says, leaning in to John for a kiss, then getting into a better position where he’ll be able to take John into his throat while Joseph fucks his ass. “Where’s Jacob?”

“I believe he’s communing with the wolves,” Joseph says, sliding a pillow under Rook’s hips to make things easier.

“Wolves,” Rook mutters, utterly baffled. 

He presses a kiss to the tip of John’s cock and licks at the shaft, rocking forward to take the head into his mouth as Joseph starts rubbing wet fingers against his rim. This is easily one of his favorite things about sex with Joseph. The way he likes to go slow, take his time, using so much lube that Rook is eventually soaked with it. Until he’s so loose and wet and fucking _melted_ that Joseph can slide right in like he’s meant to be there.

Though he has a strong suspicion that Joseph’s been building to something that Rook’s gonna want when one of them finally asks. 

John makes a soft, pleased sound and leans back against the headboard. “Faith thinks she found a way to add the Bliss to one of the wells and keep the levels safe,” he says to Joseph, spreading his thighs wider to accommodate Rook’s shoulders. “She wants your approval before she goes ahead with it.”

Joseph hums acknowledgment, adding another finger to the push inside of Rook. With every slide in he presses and _holds_ in just the right way to have Rook leaking into the pillow that’s keeping his hips up. “Has she said anything about the new strain?”

“Too volatile, bad hallucinations.”

Apparently they’re going to talk business while they use Rook to get off. Usually he wouldn't mind, but for whatever reason he’s really not in love with the idea right now. He does his best to relax his throat and swallow around John’s cock, digging his fingers into the meat of his thighs as a demand for attention.

John’s breath hitches and he scrapes his nails along Rook’s scalp and grabs his hair in a tight fist. “Feeling neglected, Rook?” he asks, knowing damn well the answer already. “Poor thing.”

“John,” Joseph says gently, not quite a warning. “Rook is ours to take care of.” 

Which is an odd way to put it, but the Seeds are odd people, so Rook doesn’t dwell on it. He shivers, grinding down into the too soft pillowcase that never provides enough friction, but there’s a decent chance one of them will stop him if he tries to touch. If they aren’t using his cock, they like to watch him pant and squirm and hump at whatever happens to be close. Mostly they like to see him _desperate_.

Rook has accepted their kink and adopted it as his own, much to his personal embarrassment. 

Joseph places a kiss at the bottom of his spine while slowly pulling his fingers free to play with Rook’s hole. He rubs at the rim, dips his fingertips in, and teases the promise of a wider stretch that has Rook drooling around John’s cock. “There you go,” he says, like Rook’s done something to be proud of instead of just being an eager sex partner. 

John’s grip in his hair tightens, holding his head in place just long enough to feel that desperate need to breathe, before he pulls Rook off his cock to drag in a few deep lungfuls of air. “You’ll join us for the bonfire this weekend,” he says like an order. 

“Bonfire?” Rook asks, voice already halfway to well used. 

“We hold them a few times a year, when the weather allows,” Joseph says, _finally_ sinking his cock deep into Rook in a slow drag of welcome pressure. “You missed the last one by a week, I believe.”

“Yes,” Rook says, “sure.” He’d probably agree to anything if they asked right now. Just to keep that current of electricity running under his skin, lighting up all of his nerves. No wonder the Seeds are always able to talk him into things.

“I’m going to show you off,” John says, pressing Rook back down to really start fucking his throat while Joseph begins the gentle roll of his hips that has Rook rocking between the two of them. 

He gets lost in it, measuring time by John pulling him up to breathe. It’s so _good,_ and practised; the way Joseph will drag him back by his hips, never so far that John leaves his throat, then snaps him forward in a way the makes him feel stuffed full. He shudders and shakes, pleasantly right on the edge, his cock driving again and again through the mess of his own precome. 

It’s when Joseph fits one of his fingers in alongside his cock that Rook completely falls apart. He tries to grind down for better friction, and push back to get Joseph deeper as he comes. He feels needy and raw and the Seeds continue to fuck him through it, drawing out every last spark of pleasure.

When John pulls him off his cock again, he doesn’t immediately push him back down as soon as Rook takes a few breaths. Instead he uses his free hand to start pumping himself. “Can I?” he asks. “On your face?”

“I—“ Rook has to clear his throat. “I have to work. I’m still at work.” But he darts his tongue out to taste because it’s _right there_ and he _wants_.

John hisses through his teeth, hand stuttering. “ _Let me._ ”

Joseph gives a particularly hard snap of his hips which is absolutely not playing fair. Because Rook groans and says _yes_ and he lets John come all over his face. Though he does try to catch as much as he can on his tongue.

“You’re perfect for us,” John whispers wondrously, releasing his hair to smear come over his cheeks, scooping some of it onto his fingers to feed into Rook’s mouth. 

Rook would probably be annoyed if he wasn’t used to John’s behaviour. Always somewhere between possessive and awed, determined to mark him in whatever way is easily available. Except for the tattoo which took some time to set up, from what Rook remembers. It had definitely seemed like a good idea at the time. 

He feels Joseph’s nails bite into his skin as he pulls him back to meet the snap and grind of his hips. “Fuck,” Rook gasps, “Joseph.” The only thing better than feeling Joseph lose all composure is actually seeing it, but Rook barely has enough of his own control to rock into each thrust and clench down. Dragging Joseph over that edge.

Joseph's rhythm falters as he chases his own release and when he comes, he pushes deeper into Rook to spill inside of him

Which isn’t great, Rook has to get dressed and go back to work after this. Which both Joseph and John _know._ They really like making his life more difficult and there’s no way he’ll be able to hide this from _anyone_. Rook is basically a visual representation of _well fucked_. 

His breath catches when Joseph slips free and he exhales on a shiver, pressing his face to John’s stomach when Joseph slides his fingers back in. “You know, I actually thought maybe this time you wouldn’t distract me with sex,” he says, voice rough. 

“You can always say no,” Joseph says.

“Well, yeah, but—“ For the most part he doesn’t want to. No matter how many times he ends up walking into the station _drenched_ in the Seeds. 

John snorts, reaching over the side of the bed to grab a shirt that looks a lot like Rook’s uniform to start cleaning him with. “If you stayed here, you wouldn’t have to work.”

“I like my job,” Rook says, rolling over when Joseph finally lets him go. “I hope you have another shirt for me because I can’t leave here wearing that one anymore.”

“We’ll find you a shirt,” Joseph says, rubbing at his calf. 

“Are you leaving now?” John asks. 

Rook stretches out on his back, lazy and comfortable. “I should,” he says and doesn’t make another move. 

*

It’s at least half an hour before Rook works up the motivation to get out of the small bed where he’d been curled around John while Joseph left to deal with whatever pressing Eden’s Gate matters appeared in the time he was fucking Rook. He does his best to clean the come and sweat off in the bathroom sink, though it feels a lot like a futile effort. There’s really no mistaking he’d had sex, especially when John gives him one of Joseph’s shirts to wear back to work.

At least it looks like one of Joseph’s shirts, and that’ll be more than enough evidence for anyone at the station. 

What’s actually surprising, however, is that when he finally leaves the house Hudson’s car is still at the compound. Just without Hudson in it. 

“Does anyone know where my partner is?” he asks to the nearby Pegges.

“Greenhouse,” one of them responds, hooking their thumb over their shoulder in the direction of where the greenhouse is located. 

“Thanks,” Rook says, suddenly curious about whatever could have gotten her to stay. 

The compound is so covered in Bliss that Rook barely notices it anymore, but the moment he steps foot in the greenhouse he’s hit with a wall of it so thick that it chokes him and sets off fireworks in his brain. It’s a struggle not to get lost in it.

He spots Faith first, before he even notices Hudson. Who is topless, sprawled across Faith’s lap, playing poker with a group of Peggies like she’s never been on Rook’s ass for the same thing. Well, similar thing. She’s clearly not currently fucking anyone.

“Hey, Rook,” Faith says. 

“Uh, hey.” Rook stares at a spot on the wall and absolutely refuses to look away. 

“My brothers invited you to the bonfire, right?”

“Yep.”

“Fuck,” Hudson says. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

“Okay.” There’s a pause where Rook can’t see what’s happening, but there is slight movement out of the corner of his eye. 

“That’s not your uniform shirt.”

“Right, no.”

“I didn’t see anything if you didn’t,” she says after another pause.

“Got it.”

“Do you… um. Do you need a ride back to the station?”

Rook nods. “Maybe I should drive?”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. I’ll— I’ll meet you at the car.”

“Great.” Rook nods again, and walks straight out of the greenhouse, refusing to make eye contact with _anyone_. He definitely understands Hudson’s earlier point about not wanting to see any part of his anatomy. It’s weird and now he’s just going to know what her breasts look like with a very _obvious_ lipstick print right over her left nipple. Forever. 

It doesn’t take long for Hudson to follow him out, carrying her bra and her shoes, with her shirt haphazardly buttoned. “So, you… um. You get them to stop planting the Bliss on Rye’s property?” she asks, tossing him the keys.

“Sure did.” Rook fumbles to unlock the car and slide into the driver’s seat. 

“Good,” she says. “Great job.”

Rook starts the car and pulls away from the compound. The drive is quiet and awkward and a few times he wonders if it wouldn’t have been better to just get a ride from someone else. John, one of the Peggies, maybe he could’ve just walked. 

But eventually Hudson breaks the silence. “Don’t tell anyone,” she says. “Especially not Pratt. He’ll be so—“

“Trust me, I know.”

“Or Nancy.”

“ _Never_.” Nancy has a habit of acting like Rook is both a part of Eden’s Gate and not good enough to join. He’s pretty sure she just doesn’t like that sometimes he has sex with Joseph. 

“They’re so persuasive and _naked,_ ” Hudson says like a realisation and an accusation.

Rook laughs, glad at least someone understands. “Right?”

“How do you deal with it?”

Rook slides his eyes over to for a quick second. “I don’t.”

“Yeah,” she says. “Guess not.”

He pulls into the parking lot feeling a little better than when he left. “Your shift’s over, right?”

“An hour ago,” Hudson says, getting out of the car with him. “I think I’m gonna head across the street for food. You want me to get you anything?”

“Nah,” he says, handing over her car keys. “Thanks though.”

“No problem.”

Rook waves her off and goes inside to face the knowing stares from his coworkers.

“You know,” Pratt starts, positively smug. “You don’t _have to_ have sex with the Seeds every time you see them.”

“I don’t,” Rook says. “Not… every time.”

Pratt folds his arms over his chest, one eyebrow raised.

“They’re _persuasive_.”

“Have you considered that maybe you just like giving them what they want?”

“It’s sex,” Rook says, dropping into his desk chair. “I like sex.”

Pratt leans forward, face pulled into something considering. “I really can’t tell if you’re serious or not.”

“That I like sex?”

“That sex is your only motivation.”

“What does that mean?”

Pratt shrugs, spinning his chair back to face his desk. “My cousin is coming for a visit,” he says, throwing Rook off balance with the sudden shift in topic. “I think she’s your type, if you’re interested. Likes the outdoors, smart, kind of intense.”

“Are you—“ Rook frowns. “Are you trying to set me up with your cousin?”

“She’s had a string of bad luck with men lately and, like I said, I think she’s your type,” Pratt says. “You’re definitely her’s. Unless you… already have someone.”

This feels like a trap, but Pratt doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about. So Rook just shakes his head. “Nope, no one.”

“Great.” Pratt grins. “I’ll ask her if it’s okay to give you her number and I’ll send it to you later.”

“She might say no.”

“Well,” Pratt says, “fingers crossed that she won’t.” He raises both hands with his fingers crossed as emphasis.

Rook sighs heavily, turning his attention away from Pratt and whatever he thinks he’s doing. Unless his cousin is as weird as he is, Rook will be glad to meet her. There’s only so long that his sex-based relationship with the Seeds can last and he’s already starting to want more. Maybe Pratt’s attempt to prove a point will backfire spectacularly and Rook will find someone he can build a life with. 

He sighs again, patting at his pockets for his phone so he can call the Rye’s about the Bliss. “Shit,” he mutters when he finds his pockets empty. He can’t even remember the last time he had it. “Hey, Pratt, can you call Hudson and ask if I left my phone in her car?”

“I’m not your damn secretary.”

“Can you just—“

“Fine, fuck. Hold on.”

Rook grabs for his desk phone, calling Joseph, and then John, and getting voicemails for both. “Shit.” He really doesn’t want to drive all the way back to the compound just to find out it’s not there if he lost it somewhere else. 

“Hudson says she doesn’t have it,” Pratt says.

“Fuck, okay. Thanks.” Rook rubs at his eyes and slumps face first into a stack of paperwork he’ll get to tomorrow. “Fuck.” He dials Nick’s number from memory, and listens to the phone ring through the line, waiting for him to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Kim? Sorry, I thought I called Nick.”

“You did,” she sighs. “He’s… outside. Decided he could deal with the Bliss himself and now he’s off his ass, trying to replant the flowers he cut down.”

“Oh,” Rook says. “That’s—“

“It’s fine. I’m due in a couple weeks and he’s been a little… overbearing. This is like a nice vacation for me. So, what’s up? You get the cult to stop planting their flowers wherever they want?”

“Not really,” he says. “But they’ll leave you guys alone.”

“Did you convince them with sex?”

“ _Kim._ ”

“What?” she laughs. “Everyone knows you’re fucking them.”

Rook groans. “That’s not the point. Maybe I’m just really good at my job.”

“Rook,” Kim says softly. “You could be great at your job and that still wouldn’t be enough to convince the Seeds of anything. They listen to you because they like you and you’re _always_ willing to have sex with them. I mean, you know you don’t have to, right? They’re not gonna stop listening to you if you keep it in your pants for once.”

“I know that.” He does. Sort of. But it’s an untested theory. “You sure Nick’s okay? Want me do stop by and pull him out of the Bliss?”

“Nah,” Kim snorts. “I’ll just grab him next time he wanders too close to the house. Or— shit. He’s trying to climb through the window. I gotta go. Bye, Rook!”

Rook stares at the phone for a moment before carefully putting it back in its cradle. The Bliss can have unpredictable reactions with anyone not used to it, himself included. And he’s still a little worried about Nick, but he trusts Kim to know what she’s doing and to call if there are any problems. Though it is surprising that Nick hasn’t built up more of a tolerance to the drug considering how close his property is to the Seeds’ and how they’ve packed those flowers into every available space at the ranch.

He yawns, stretching his arms across his desk, and wonders how much of his paperwork he can shift onto Nancy without anyone figuring it out.

*

It’s dark by the time Rook gets home. To the apartment he’s renting until he finds a house he wants to buy. So far nothing has made him feel like he could build a home out of it, or even stay long term. Which is fine, he’s not really sure what he wants yet. 

For a moment he’s startled by the dark shape of a person sitting on the ground outside his front door, only to realise that it’s _Jacob_. “You could have used the key under the mat instead of sitting in the hallway,” he says.

“Coulda,” Jacob says, “but I didn’t want to use a key you didn’t give me.”

Rook unlocks the door and offers Jacob a hand to pull him up. “What are you doing here?”

Jacob pulls Rook’s phone from his pocket and hands it over. “John found this under the bed, and—” He holds up a brown paper bag— “I got takeout.”

“Don’t tell your brothers, but you’re my favorite,” Rook says, ushering Jacob inside and shutting the door behind them.

“I’m telling John the first chance I get.” Jacob sets the food down on the kitchen table and shifts uncomfortably, subtly plucking at the edges of his shirt. Of all the Seeds Jacob is the one most likely to be found bare ass naked. Like he took off his clothes one day and decided that was _better_.

Or he realised what _gifts_ he has and decided it was fucking _necessary_ that he show off. 

“If you want to get comfortable, that’s— I mean, you can,” Rook says, unsure of the best way to tell someone they’re allowed to strip down, without mentioning that he wants to see their dick. He’s literally never had this problem with Jacob before, since Jacob has always been naked around him. Except for one time at the supermarket, but only because they have a strong must-have-clothes policy.

Jacob’s mouth pulls up at the corners, just enough to be a smirk. “I know,” he says. “But you should eat.”

Rook shrugs, a little disappointed. But he won’t press the issue since Jacob will keep doing what he wants, and Rook actually is starving. After the mid-afternoon sex and the many doses of the Bliss just from being at the compound, all he’s had to eat is half a bagel he stole from Pratt and a candy bar he had in his desk. Which are definitely not the healthy lifestyle choices he’s been meaning to start making. 

The _takeout_ Jacob brought turns out to be a sandwich and a little slice of cake that come from an Eden’s Gate owned bakery in the mountains. Officially, they do not add any Bliss to their products. Unofficially… the last time Rook ate one of their pies he ended up with a tattoo of John’s name. 

“Am I going to lose the rest of my night if I eat this?”

“Maybe,” Jacob says. “But not _because_ of it. It’s a normal bakery, Rook.”

“You say that, but—“

“John and Faith get their orders special.”

Rook eyes the bag suspiciously anyway, but gives in after a moment. He’s hungry and he trusts Jacob to be telling the truth about any potentially drugged food. “Thanks,” he says, sitting down at the table. “You didn’t have to bring me anything. I would have been okay with—“ a mostly empty fridge and a single tupperware filled with two week old pasta— “leftovers.”

“I wanted to.” Jacob sits opposite of him, leaning back in his chair to watch him eat. “Did you have fun today?”

Rook swallows a large bite of sandwich, feeling his cheeks heat at the memory. “You could say that.”

“Too bad I missed it.”

“Yeah, apparently you were, uh. Communing with the wolves.”

Jacob sighs, scratching at his beard in what Rook thinks might be a nervous gesture. “It sounds weird when you say it like that.”

Rook smiles affection. “I’m just repeating what Joseph said.”

“It sounds weird when _he_ says it like that.”

“Then what’s it really like?”

“Only a few of them are wolves,” Jacob says. “The rest are… mostly dogs.”

Rook takes another bite, chewing slowly. “That explains nothing.”

“Guess not,” Jacob says unhelpfully. “When you finish eating I’m going to suck your dick and then ride it.”

Not if Rook is _dead._ He pounds on his chest, trying to breathe around the food he inhaled. “You did that on purpose.”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Decided that you’re taking too long.”

Rook shoves as much of the sandwich into his mouth as he can and hauls Jacob out of his chair, dragging him into the bedroom. The near constant sex he’s having with the Seeds is really starting to mess which his ability to not get hard at a moment’s notice. Like they’re reprogramming him to be ready to go at all times. 

Jacob laughs, pushing him onto the bed and nearly ripping his jeans off. “You still wet from Joseph?” he asks, shedding his own clothes like he can’t get them off fast enough. “I know how he likes you.”

“Fuck,” Rook breathes, moving further up the bed to make room for Jacob between his legs. “Yeah, he—“ his breath stutters into a hiss as Jacob wraps his lips around the head of his cock. “He got me _soaked_ and then— fuck, then he came inside me. Didn’t even _ask._ ”

Jacob hums, pulling Rook’s leg over his shoulder and pushing his fingers in. Where he’s still loose and fucking sloppy. 

“You gonna get yourself ready for me, Jacob? Gonna do all the work and take care of me, too?” He can see the way Jacob’s hips stutter, not quite grinding against the sheets, but like he wants to. “That’s it, huh. You want things, but you don’t know how to give up control, right? You think if you push me down and spread me open then I won’t notice how desperate you are to be fucked.”

Jacob makes a sound like a whine and it’s easily the best damn thing Rook has ever heard. 

“You—“ They’re interrupted by Rook’s fucking phone ringing. 

Jacob pulls his mouth and fingers away, leaving Rook feeling distinctly unhappy with the turn of events. He sucks in a breath, pressing his forehead against Rook’s thigh to steady himself before he moves down the bed to grab for the phone. Presumably to turn it off, though when he gets a look at the name of the caller he hands it over. “Answer it,” he says, reaching over to the bedside table to grab for Rook’s quickly depleting bottle of lube.

“Hello?” Rook says, holding the phone to his ear as he gets comfortable again, with Jacob slipping back into the space he left. 

“Rook,” John says. “I just wanted to check that you got your phone back.”

“Yep, I—“ his breath hitches as Jacob swallows him all the way down. “Yeah, I got it.”

“Are you alright?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Rook says, trying to keep the sound of Jacob pushing his fingers into him out of his voice. 

“Are you—“ John cuts himself off and Rook can practically _hear_ the moment he figures out what he’s interrupted. “Tell me Jacob is still with you.”

“Yeah, he’s— fuck. He’s here.”

“ _Tell me_.”

Rook reaches out with his free hand to trace the stretch of Jacob’s lips around his cock. “He’s so good to me,” he says. “His throat is so soft and warm, I could— I could just stay like this.” He gives a small roll of his hips and watches as Jacob pulls back to breathe, licking up to the tip, and sinking back down. 

“Fuck,” he groans, “hold on.” He has some trouble with holding his phone steady to take a picture, but he’s going to want to remember this later. 

“Keep talking,” John demands in his ear, breathing a little faster. 

Rook closes his eyes, just for a second imagining John, alone, jerking off to his voice. “His fingers are so much bigger than yours or Joseph’s. I already feel _full_.”

“Is he going to fuck you?”

“No,” Rook says, opening his eyes to watch Jacob work himself open on his own fingers. “No, he— fuck, John, he’s gonna make himself nice and wet and _desperate_ , and then he’s gonna crawl into my lap and ride my cock. And he’ll be so tight. He’s _always_ so fucking tight.”

“Is that what you want, Rook? Something tight to sink your cock into?”

Rook’s hips stutter up and he has to grab for Jacob to pull him away. “Come here, get up here.” He pushes himself to sitting and tips his head to the side for a kiss. 

“Is he— are you— _Rook_.” John sounds pained. 

Jacob braces himself over Rook, knees bracketing his thighs, and carefully lowers down, taking him all the way to the base. He curls forward, resting his head on Rook’s shoulder, drawing in rough lungfuls of air. “Wish you were here, John?” he asks, barely more than a tremble in his voice. “Want Rook to put you on your knees, fuck you open, make you feel like nothing else will ever be as good?”

John whines and Rook wishes he were here with them so he could watch as John falls apart. “You’re so— ah. You’re so perfect for us,” he says.

“You close, John?” Rook scrapes his nails down Jacob’s back and reaches further to trace his rim. There’s something about having someone as strong as Jacob taking his cock like it’s his _purpose_ that always leaves him breathless. It makes him feel powerful and wanted. The same way he does when John’s voice cracks with need, or Joseph loses his composure in the heat of his body. 

Rook would keep them if he wouldn’t have to share with the rest of the cult. He won’t ask anyone to give up what makes them happy, just because he wants them all to himself. 

His fingers slip on the phone, fumbling to put it on speaker and drops it to the bed. “Talk to me, John. Let us hear you,” he says, spreading Jacob wider, digging in to the firm muscle of his ass, wanting to leave his mark. 

Jacob huffs laughter against his neck, threatening with his teeth. “Rook wants to hear you come,” he says, pitching his voice loud enough to be heard from where he remains tucked into Rook. 

John’s harsh breathing fills the quiet bedroom, hitching and catching. “Yes, _yes_ ,” he whispers on repeat. 

“You know how big he is,” Jacob smirks, rising up and dropping down in a hard grind of pressure, rolling his hips in small circles when he’s seated again. “Didn’t think I could take him the first time. I’m not like you; won’t just bend over for the biggest dick I see.” He starts up a harsh rhythm, fucking himself on Rook’s cock with an eagerness he doesn’t often show.

“I don’t,” John whines. “I _don’t_ , I— Rook.”

Rook drags Jacob into a kiss, licking into his mouth as they listen to John cry out his orgasm. If even three months ago someone had told him this is how he would spend his nights, he would have laughed in their face. This should all be impossible. Rook has done absolutely nothing to deserve their attention, but he’s going to bask in it as long as he can. 

“You like that?” Jacob murmurs, tugging at his hair to guide him into a deeper kiss. 

Yes, Rook thinks, feeling Jacob’s hand bump against his belly as he strokes himself in time with the bounce of his hips. And as he can hear John’s breathing starting to even out. He can feel his own orgasm building, but he wants to be good for Jacob first. “Tell me what you need.”

“ _Touch me,_ ” Jacob orders and Rook has to obey. 

He comes into the clench of Jacob’s body, following him over the edge. 

“Fuck,” John says, “did you—“

“Goodbye, John,” Jacob says, ending the call. Then he picks up the phone, taps out a quick message, and snaps a picture of his come on Rook’s stomach. “So he won’t bitch about it later.”

“You guys are so weird.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob is easily the best bed partner of the Seeds. His hands and feet aren’t ice cold and he doesn’t steal every inch of blankets like John, and he doesn’t wake up impossibly early just to watch Rook sleep like Joseph. He’s a solid, comfortable presence who doesn’t mind when Rook wraps around him like an octopus. 

“Shut off your fucking alarm.” 

He’s not a morning person, however. 

Jacob grunts, pushing Rook off to the other side of the bed where his phone is screaming for him to wake up.

Rook groans, blindly hitting at the space around the phone until he gets it right and the alarm goes silent. “I have to work,” he says sadly, rubbing at his eyes and blinking them open to view the long line of Jacob’s body revealed by Rook taking the blankets away when he was moved. Jacob is fucking _beautiful_ , scars and all, and Rook could honestly stare at him all day without getting tired of seeing him.

“I’m not leaving,” Jacob says, rolling onto his stomach, giving a full display of his ass and the fingerprint bruises Rook left.

Rook untangles from the sheets and stumbles his way through his morning routine as best he can while he’s still mostly asleep. And also while there is a very naked Jacob Seed in his bed, occupying all of his attention. This is why Rook is always falling into their schemes. They just exist, nakedly, and then he’s agreeing to whatever they ask.

Before he leaves he grabs the spare key from under the mat outside the door and folds it up in a note telling Jacob to keep it. In case of emergencies or if he just wants to make another surprise visit. Especially if he wants to make another surprise visit. Rook hopes Jacob chooses to come back. 

He doesn’t include that in the note.

The drive to work has him reconsidering his decision to give Jacob a key several times. Is he being too forward? Generally giving a key to a guy he has sex with on a regular basis is a normal progression for a relationship, but that doesn’t account for the cult. Where everyone is having sex with everyone else on a regular basis. 

Rook wishes there were some kind of standard protocol for dealing with these sorts of problems. 

“I hear you’ll be at the church bonfire tomorrow,” Nancy says sickly sweet with a smile like a grimace, the exact second he steps into the station. “Were you invited?”

“Nope.” Rook just got to work and already she’s on his ass about the Seeds. “I’m just really interested in fire.”

“They’re good boys, they don’t need you messing with them.”

“They’re grown adults, and I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Nancy makes a sound like disappointment and returns to her paperwork.

The station is empty besides the two of them for the rest of the morning, which is great for Rook getting work done, but terrible for getting out of his own head. He’s not messing with anyone, least of all the Seeds, and it’s annoying how everyone he knows thinks they get a say in his sex life. Like Rook is the only interesting thing they have going on in a place where a nature-loving, orgy-having, nudist cult has made their home. 

Just because he’s having regular and enthusiastic sex with three of the leaders of that cult. 

It’s not that interesting.

Kim sends him a picture around noon of a fruit basket with a card that reads ‘Sorry for planting Bliss on your runway. Love, your friends at Eden’s Gate and the Seed family.’ Rook’s full name is also written on it, which is a little weird and Kim sends a second text that is just his name again, but zoomed in. 

Rook texts back ‘typo’ and gets a selfie of Kim mid-eyeroll in return. 

He’s trying to make the ugliest face possible to send Kim when John walks into the station. Immediately followed by Pratt who pushes past him, double-fisting two cups of coffee that he’s going to hoard like the world's saddest dragon.

“ _John._ ” Nancy shoves her chair backward and stands like fucking royalty has entered.

John pauses on his way to Rook’s desk, plastering on a smile that only comes out when he’s trying to be a particular kind of charming. “Hello, Nancy. How has your day been?”

“Wonderful, John.”

“Nancy’s hitting on your boyfriend,” Pratt whispers, leaning across his desk in case he thought Rook couldn’t hear him when they practically share a deskspace. 

“I can see what she’s doing,” Rook snaps, and then follows it with “and he’s not my boyfriend.”

“You are the only one who believes that.”

Rook flips him off and calls over to John, interrupting whatever conversation Nancy is trying to drag him into. “John, is there something you need?”

“Yes,” John says, holding out his hand for Rook to take.

Which he does, against his better judgment that this is some kind of trap. Letting John lead him out of the station and to his car, labeled with an Eden’s Gate cross the same as every vehicle owned by one of its members. Though John’s car is by far the nicest one Rook has seen. Even the logo isn’t enough to diminish how pretty and clearly expensive it is.

“I guess it’s my lunch break,” Rook says as John all but forces him into the passenger seat. “Are you gonna tell me what this is or should I start guessing?”

“You gave Jacob a key to your place,” John says, driving in the direction that leads to the ranch. 

“I did…” Rook should have trusted his gut about this being a trap. He’s just not sure _why_ it is. “Should I not have?”

“You didn’t give me a key.”

“Do you want one?”

John sighs, squeezing and releasing the steering wheel in a pulse of frustration. “I’m trying to understand what _you_ want, Rook.”

“Yeah,” Rook says, “same.” If John wants a key to his place then he’ll make him a damn key. And one for Joseph too, since the three of them are weird like that. It’s not like Rook is home very often anyway. He’s pretty sure that if he did the math he’d know for certain that he spends the majority of his time with the Seeds on their own property. Which isn’t exactly difficult considering how much of Hope County they own, but still. He’s never been upset at John for not giving him a key to his house.

And not just because the doors are always unlocked. 

“I didn’t know it was such a big deal,” he adds with a shrug. 

“You didn’t—“ John pulls to a stop in front of his house. “You are so— you are the most confusing man I know.”

Rook almost thinks he should be insulted by that. “You’re the one who runs a nudist cult with his brothers and sister.”

“We’re not a—“ John takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly, unclenching his hands, and shutting off the car. “Our church is based on the belief that everything God created is beautiful and the way we express ourselves—“

“Through sex?”

“Yes,” John hisses, “through sex, among other things. We believe that those expressions of ourselves show our love for each other and for God.”

Well, that does answer a few of Rook’s questions. “But I’ve never seen you walking around naked.”

“It’s not _mandatory_. Not everyone is as comfortable with their dick out as you and Jacob—“

“ _Me?_ The only reason I’ve been naked at the compound is because of you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You three are always pulling my clothes off to fuck me.”

John frowns, his eyebrows pinched at the center. “Is that what you think? We’re trying to give you what you want. You don’t have to— you can say _no._ ”

“I like sex, John. You’re not forcing me into anything, okay?” Rook couldn’t pinpoint when this started to go wrong if someone showed him a play by play, circling the exact moment. “I’m just… trying to explain, I guess.”

John nods, opening the car door to get out. “Alright,” he says. “I want you to be happy with us.”

Which is kind of a strange thing to say, but Rook thinks he’s getting used to the Seeds’ various quirks. “Thanks?” he says, following after John.

Instead of going inside the house, they circle around it, heading down a small path the leads to a garden area that Rook would swear used to be tennis courts. The Bliss flowers are everywhere, as well as Peggies in various stages of undress. Most of them are tending to the flowers, or doing what might be some kind of meditation, but could also just be sleeping. But a small group of them are being led by Joseph through some very naked yoga.

It’s a lot of genitals just right in Rook’s eyeline. “Okay,” he says, looking around at anything else. The artfully decorated barrels of Bliss, the Peggie weaving flowers into their sleeping friend’s hair, Jacob sitting naked with a massive ball of yarn. “Are you crocheting?” He wanders away from John, toward the circle of wicker chairs and the low glass table that Jacob has apparently claimed for himself.

“I’m making a bed,” Jacob says, tilting his head in the direction of a pregnant wolf rolling around on her back in the Bliss. Three of her legs are wrapped with gauze and her side has been shaved down and covered in a large bandage. “Some of our people found her by the river a week ago. Not sure what happened, but we got her patched up, and now she’s doing a lot better.”

Rook drops into the chair opposite Jacob and watches the wolf. On closer inspection the wrappings on her back legs looks more like a cast. “Damn,” he says, turning his attention to Jacob who tips his legs open as soon as he realises Rook’s eyes are on him. “You…” That is definitely cheating. “You, um. You’re making a bed for her?”

“And the puppies,” Jacob says with a smirk. “So how’d John talk you out here?”

“He—“ Rook has to think about it— “didn’t.” Well, shit. “If anyone asks, I’m here on official business.”

Jacob rolls his eyes. “No one is going to ask.”

“Tell me honestly, exactly how much of this county do you guys control?”

“We don’t like to use the word _control,_ ” Joseph says, coming up behind him. “Hello, Rook.” He slides his fingers through Rook’s hair, tugging his head back and leaning in for a kiss. He tastes good, like the Bliss. 

“Hey, you,” Rook says, pulling Joseph into his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist like a tactile vice. 

Joseph hums, doing what he can to get comfortable by draping his legs over Rook’s in a way that Rook really wishes he had a better view of. The loose drawstring pants he’s wearing are so thin they leave almost nothing to the imagination. “This is new,” he says.

“This Bliss makes me stupid.”

Jacob snorts and Rook hooks his chin over Joseph’s shoulder to tell him exactly what he can do with his bad opinion, but John walking down the path from the house catches his eye. He’s wearing the same outfit as Joseph. Like, exactly the same. Except his arms are crossed over his chest and he looks miserable. 

“John?” Joseph calls and leans forward as far as he can without breaking Rook’s hold. 

Jacob turns, dropping his crochet bed, and raising partially out of his chair. “What are you _doing?_ ”

“What, can I not dress like the rest of you?”

“Of course, John,” Joseph says, still as much a tense line as John looks. “If that’s what you want.”

“It is,” John snaps, sitting angrily in the chair beside Jacob, nearly curled in on himself. 

“If this—“ Rook clears his throat, a sinking feeling in his stomach. “If this is because of what I said…”

“What did you _say?_ ” Jacob demands.

Rook shrinks back, not quite hiding behind Joseph. “I’m sorry, I didn’t— I mean, what I said was that I never see him like the rest of the… church.”

“And you didn’t think there was a _reason?_ ”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here,” John says. “And don’t be mad at Rook for not knowing about things we haven’t told him, Jacob.”

Jacob grumbles something that’s either agreement or a disparaging comment about Rook in particular, but he grabs for the dog bed and begins working on it again. In a slightly more aggressive manner. 

“Rook,” Joseph says softly, “I know you’ve seen our scars—“

“You _really_ don’t have to tell me anything.” Rook looks from John to Jacob who are both clearly listening, but not planning to stop Joseph from sharing their secrets. Some of which he might already know. There are rumors, at least, and everyone has something to say about the Seeds.

Joseph rubs at his arm, shifting a little so they can see each other better. “I know,” he says. “Our pasts are not something we hide from, even if we aren’t always so willing to share it with others. Our father wasn’t a good man—”

“That’s putting it _mildly,_ ” Jacob says, his voice holding a sharp edge of fury, and John sinks lower in his chair, staring off to the side. 

“It is,” Joseph agrees, but doesn’t elaborate any further. At least not on that point, which is fine. There are things that don’t need to be said to be understood. “When the three of us were separated as children, neither were the people who adopted John. We’ve been through a lot, both physically and mentally, and for a while it…” his fingers spasm where he’s started holding tight to Rook. 

“It nearly broke us,” he continues. “Even once we found each other again, we were all in a very dark place.”

“Some more than others,” John adds, almost too soft to hear.

Joseph take a deep breath, like he’s trying to steady himself, and exhales slowly. “Finding a new path wasn’t easy and while we can now accept who we are, who we’ve been, and all of our scars, it is difficult to accept how _others_ may see those things.”

So, this might actually be the relationship everyone has been telling Rook it is. This feels _important_ , like he’s been let in on a secret that’s meant to push everything between them deeper. And maybe it is. Or maybe it’s meant to solidify something that’s already there, that he hadn’t believed in. He buries his face against Joseph’s neck and squeezes him close, feeling helpless to do anything else, before he lets go so he can awkwardly take his shirt off.

“Rook?” Joseph asks.

“Hold on.” There’s not a lot of room to maneuver without making Joseph get up, which he doesn’t want to do. So he pulls at the buttons, nearly popping most of them off, and hits his elbow on the armrest of the chair. Twice. “Here,” he says, tossing it to John when he finally gets it off. “I want you to be happy with me, too.” It’s kind of all he has to offer.

Even if that means Rook has to share them with other people.

*

He stays for lunch, which was apparently John’s reason for taking him from the station in the first place, and by the time they’ve finished eating his shift is already over. So he’s in less of a rush to get back. Even when Joseph and Jacob leave for the compound to put the finishing touches on their celebration bonfire. 

John promises to drive him to the station so he can pick up his car and go home, but he has to change first. Which leaves Rook with a pregnant wolf and a bunch of Peggies doing yoga. A bunch of _other_ Peggies, since he’s starting to think that Hudson is fucking right. He’s basically joined a cult just because its leaders fuck him real good. 

It’s not how he saw his life going, that's for sure. 

Rook settles on the ground next to the wolf and watches the Peggies go through yoga poses that are both impressive and impossible to look away from. It’s a lot to take in, honestly. But some of them can bend in ways that he’s a little jealous of. Like maybe it would be beneficial to his life in some ways if he could wrap both of his legs behind his neck. 

He grabs at his ankle and gives an experimental tug to see how far he can get it.

“What are you doing?” John asks, blocking his view of the yoga Peggies. 

“Would you like me more if I could get my legs behind my head?” He hopes the answer is no because that just doesn’t seem like anything he’ll be able to accomplish any time soon. 

John frowns, looking behind himself at the Peggies and then back to Rook. “Most people don’t get hit with the Bliss that fast.” He changed out of those thin, thin pants that can’t hide anything, as well as Rook’s uniform shirt. It’s a little disappointing. 

“You left me alone.”

“I came back,” John says, joining him on the ground with the wolf and the Bliss, and giving Rook his shirt back.

“I’m sorry about making you think I don’t like you exactly as you are.”

John’s breath hitches, holding on an inhale. “The things that I want to do to you…” he whispers, wrapping fingers around the back of Rook’s neck to pull him forward. “I’ve only told my brothers about this; how I had my doubts. How I thought I didn’t deserve anything we’ve built here, and that I was too broken to ever deserve God’s love. But then you came here and you are perfect for us. The things that I feel aren’t _wrong_ when I feel them for you.”

It could be the Bliss in his head, but Rook can’t stop thinking about John’s name on his thigh, where no one except the Seeds get to see it. “If you— I’ll _let you._ ”

John kisses him, all wet sliding tongues and a gentle bite of his teeth on his lip. “I know. I _know._ We’re going to show you off and everyone will know where you belong.”

“Fuck,” Rook laughs. Even the Bliss can’t distract him from exactly what that means. “I use to have a normal sex life, you know? Just me and whoever I was with, behind closed doors. Privately.”

“Sounds boring.”

It does. The Seeds have rewired his brain completely in just a few months. Less than that, even, since they’ve been like this with him from the moment they met. “You gonna show me off, John Seed?”

“Not yet,” John says, standing, and bringing Rook with him. “Right now you’re going back to your apartment and getting some rest. Joseph’s orders.”

They’re so weird, and clearly planning something, but Rook loves that he gets to have them. But he hesitates, looking at the wolf. “Is it okay if we leave her? What if she gets hungry?”

“Then she’ll eat someone. It’s fine.”

“That… doesn’t seem fine.”

John huffs annoyance and grabs at a nearby Peggie. “Take care of the dog until Jacob comes back,” he says, pointing at the wolf. 

“Yes, John,” the Peggie says, gliding over to the wolf.

“Happy?” John asks, pulling him the rest of the way to the car. 

“I think so.” Rook was maybe a little bit hoping that he could take the wolf with him. Which definitely wouldn’t be a good idea, especially when his apartment doesn’t allow pets, but he could probably hide a wolf and her puppies. “Do you think I should get a dog?” he asks, shrugging his shirt back on, and getting into the passenger seat. 

“Why do you need another dog?”

“Another—“ Rook frowns, turning to John as he starts the car. “Do you know the difference between a dog and a wolf?”

“Big, annoying, smells bad when wet…” John’s smile turns _vicious_. 

“Don’t—“

“Just like Jacob,” he says. “No wonder he likes them so much.” John’s smile fades into consideration. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

Rook sighs. “I won’t.”

“ _I_ want to tell him.”

Rook sighs harder. “I’m telling Joseph.” The family mediator and only one who hasn’t ever tried to rope him into the middle of something that would prove poorly for his sex life. Even Faith has tried to trick him into saying things he knows he shouldn’t say. Like which of her brothers he likes the best. It was a trap and Rook avoided it with _skill_. 

“You’re no fun.”

“I know,” Rook agrees. “You have terrible taste in men.”

John’s expression turns soft and he reaches over to lay his palm over his thigh, squeezing lightly. “What about you?”

Rook hums curiously, shifting in his seat to get a better view. “Are you— you know the three of you are the most accomplished people I know, right? You’re all a little weird, sure, but—” he shrugs, unsure of how to say the things in his head. “I like you.”

“You like me,” John murmurs, like that wasn’t the answer he was expecting and now he’s not sure what to do with it. 

“Is that—” Rook doesn’t think that was the wrong thing to say, especially not after everything the Seed’s have told him, but John’s reaction makes him nervous. “Was that… bad?”

“You’ve never said that before.”

“It was implied.”

John opens his mouth, then closes it and they lapse into a mostly comfortable silence as they get closer to the station. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow night,” he says finally, slowing the car to a stop. “You don’t have to— we won’t ask you to do anything—“

“John, I _know._ ” Rook darts in to press a kiss to the side of his mouth. “I get it,” he says, opening the car door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Tomorrow.”

Rook closes the door and stands by his car as he watches John drive away. So far, what he understands of the Eden’s Gate bonfire is that it’ll be close to, if not entirely, a Bliss fueled orgy. Which would have, in the past, been enough to make Rook want to stay away, but there’s something else the Seeds are planning. Something they’ve been talking around like he can’t put all the pieces together. And really, he wants to show them off as well. 

Hudson clears her throat as she gets out of her car, having just arrived for her shift. “You know you have a job, right?” she asks, resting her forearm on his shoulder and leaning into it. “You’re not supposed to leave work for a quickie with your husband and his brothers.”

“Will you—“ he sighs, recognising futility when he sees it for the hundredth time. “I’m pretty sure they secretly run the entire county, anyway.”

“It’s not a secret, but hey, at least you finally figured it out.”

Rook sighs defeat, shoulders slumping, throwing Hudson off balance. “Are you going to the orgy tomorrow?”

“Probably,” Hudson groans. 

“I’ll see you there.”

*

The Eden’s Gate bonfire is both exactly what Rook expected and nothing like it at all. Tiny twinkling lights have been strung up in spots all over the island, sometimes only visible when the wind blows; Bliss lines the road in barrels that spread clouds of the drug, and the flowers are scattered everywhere. The bonfire itself is tall and deeply dug into the ground, filled with more flowers of Bliss that covers the compound in a shimmering haze as they burn. 

And there are so many people. Most of them are unclothed, but all of them look joyous. Dancing to music of the church, singing along, laughing, fucking. 

“Where—“ Rook’s lungs fill with Bliss, easing the nervous tension he’s been carrying all day. “Where’s—“

John cups his jaw with both hands and pulls him into a kiss. “You’re here,” he whispers like he doesn’t quite believe. 

“You drove me,” Rook laughs. He tries to find Joseph or Jacob among the Peggies, but they’re all out of focus and distant. Only John appears solid and real. 

“I was afraid you’d change your mind.”

He pulls John closer by his belt loops and smiles against his mouth. “John, I will follow you anywhere,” he says as a promise.

“I know,” John says, eyes wide and wonderous. “You’re going to let us _keep you._ ” He steps away, taking Rook by the hand. “Come on, we’ve been waiting for you for so long.”

Rook follows John away from the church and into the darker woods. There are fewer people the further they get, but the Bliss never dissipates. It’s so thick that he quickly loses track of where they are as everything besides the two of them blurs and softens and fades into nothing. When they find Joseph and Jacob they’re real and Rook falls onto the blanket they’ve laid out beneath them. 

“I’m glad you’re real,” he says, crawling into Joseph’s lap. On closer inspection there are _definitely_ other people with them which is disappointing, but expected when he thinks about it. Of course they wouldn’t be alone, just waiting for him, when this is a celebration for their church. That they lead. 

“How are you not more tolerant of the Bliss yet?” Jacob asks.

John snorts, sitting down with more care than Rook had done. “He was deep in it the second we got out of the car.”

Rook swats at John’s arm. “Not all of us live in the stuff.”

“Will you excuse us?” Joseph asks of his gathered followers, who one by one bid the Seeds goodbye and leave into the fog of Bliss. Including the pretty blonde from the other day who apparently has Joseph’s lasting interest. 

Rook doesn’t like her, even if it’s not her fault. 

“Rook,” Joseph says, running fingers through his hair and down his spine, “are you alright? Is there anything that you need?”

“No. Just… give me a few minutes.” Rook can usually start to think more clearly after he’s been in the Bliss for a while. Like his brain adjusts to the shimmer and recalibrates. Until then he’s just going to be a boneless heap that’s melted against Joseph. “What do you usually do here, when you’re not with me?”

“Usually,” Joseph starts quietly, “we would spend time with our followers—“

“Sex?”

“You’re worse than John,” Jacob mutters.

“Hey,” Rook says. 

“ _Hey,_ ” John says, too. 

“That was part of it, sometimes,” Joseph says. “Mostly we council those who have recently joined us and show them how they are welcomed into our church and our family. The Bliss can help ease those early feelings of being an outsider. We are all equal and we all belong here.”

Rook takes a deep breath, feeling a little more clear. “That’s… not what I thought you’d say.” Honestly, he’d been expecting him to say they’d all had a lot of sex in the light of the bonfire or something. “Do you— there were other people here, do you need to talk with them? Should I— am I interrupting?”

“You’re fine,” Joseph says. “Though I can’t promise that we won’t be needed.”

“We’ll make the rounds,” Jacob says, getting to his feet. “Come on.”

John squawks as he’s nearly lifted off the ground. “Was that fucking necessary?”

“Yep.”

Joseph sighs and doesn’t rub at his eyes, even though Rook can tell that he wants to. “At least most of the people here are used to them,” he says, then smiles something soft. “They weren’t always so comfortable together. All the years we lost as a family put a wedge between them that I feared we couldn’t overcome. They knew how to be _my_ brother, but they had to relearn how to be each other’s.”

Rook hadn’t considered that, but with their age gap… “I’m sorry. You deserved so much better.”

“That’s kind of you to say.”

Rook shifts off of his lap, landing awkwardly on his phone. “Shit, ow.” He should have left the damn thing at home and now it’s causing _problems_. “Is there—“

“Here,” Joseph says, holding out his hand and taking the phone when offered. There’s a small pile of neatly folded clothes behind him, along with two pairs of boots that must belong to him and Jacob. “So it won’t get lost.” He tucks it into the fold of a shirt and Rook could kiss him just for being helpful.

So he does. 

“You know, I was nervous about coming here,” he says, lying down and pulling Joseph with him. “I thought— I don’t know what I thought, but I was expecting…” there really isn’t a good way to put any of the images his mind had conjured up many, many times. “I mean, well—”

Joseph places a hand to the side of his neck and rubs at his jaw with his thumb. “You’re not wrong, exactly,” he says. “There is a temptation in having you on your knees where everyone can see exactly who you belong to. We— my brothers and I— have discussed it many times, but we’re also aware that it’s up to you to initiate it. We will never make you do anything you don’t want.”

That is definitely good to know. “I think I wouldn’t mind that,” Rook says, face heating. “But maybe not this time.” Maybe not next time, either, but he was already getting so used to the way the cult lived that it feels inevitable. And exciting. 

*

Eventually Rook loses his shirt and Joseph has to go be the leader of Eden’s Gate in a more regular fashion. And while he’s still pretty well off his ass on Bliss, he’s able to distinguish landmarks with some degree of accuracy enough to navigate the compound. So there’s slightly less of a chance he’ll get lost and end up in the water.

The bonfire is still burning bright when he reaches it and finds Joey Hudson dancing with a group of very pretty Peggies. All of them topless. 

So they have that in common, at least. 

“ _Rook,_ ” she says, arms spasming like she’s unsure if she should cover herself or not. “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” he says. “I really didn’t mean to—“

“Right. It’s— fuck.”

“ _Yeah._ ” Rook meets her eyes for a second, and then stares just right over her shoulder. “So…”

“It’s a lot less like an orgy than I was expecting,” she says finally, stepping closer to him, out of the way of the Peggies still dancing to an upbeat song about Jacob of all people. Her arms drop to her sides, giving up on the attempt to cover her breasts.

Rook’s eyes dart to a group of people having nearly improbably looking sex on a blanket covered in Bliss petals. 

“Well,” she says, “that’s still less than I thought there’d be.”

“I watched that guy doing yoga yesterday,” Rook says. “This really isn’t what I thought Hope County would be like when I moved here.”

“Good or bad?”

“Good.” He doesn’t even want to think about how big of a mistake it would have been not to move here. If he hadn’t met the Seeds or potentially accidentally joined their weird nudist cult. 

Hudson makes a disgusted noise. “I don’t want to know what’s put that smile on your face.”

“Dicks.”

Hudson makes a louder disgusted noise and shoves at his shoulder. “I can’t fucking believe I ended up here,” she says. “I watched this place get built and I always thought _no way_ would I ever even get close.”

“I didn’t get a chance to think that.” Rook snorts. “Day after I moved here I thought I’d come by and introduce myself to the local—“

“Weirdos?”

Rook shrugs. She’s not wrong. “Anyway, I didn’t leave until the next morning.”

“For real? How come I’ve never heard that one?”

“It’s _embarrassing._ ”

“Which one did it?” she asks. “John or Joseph.”

“Jacob.”

Her eyes go wide, but then her head tilts to the side, considering. “Okay, understandable. We’ve all seen what he’s got.”

“Rook!” Faith yells excitedly, wrapping her arms around his waist and forcing him to dance with her, away from Hudson who rolls her eyes and waves before returning to her group of pretty Peggies. “I’m so glad you’ve joined our family. You make my brothers _so_ happy.”

“Yeah?” Rook laughs. “They make me happy, too.”

“You’ll move in with us, right? They’ve been making space for you, but you haven’t… you will now, right?”

Rook wants to, he does. More than he would have ever thought. “Yes, if— if that’s what they want.”

“Of course it is,” she breathes laughter as they twirl around in the Bliss, getting closer and closer to John who Rook badly wants to reach for. “You’re meant to be our family. And live in our house. Where my brothers won’t ever have to miss you.”

“ _Rook,_ ” John says when they finally get close enough that Rook is nearly pushed into his side. He stops their dance, seizing Rook by the wrist. “Sorry for stealing your dance partner, Faith, but I need him.”

Faith nods, but releases him hesitantly. “He said he’s going to stay.”

“Did he?” John asks, voice flat.

Faith touches John’s arm, squeezing at his bicep, concerned. “John?”

“It’s alright, Faith.” He smiles, just a little too plastic, and drags Rook to the little house behind the church. 

The bedframe has been removed, but the mattress is on the floor, along with a second one. Piled high with blankets and pillows, almost like a nest. But like someone had taken the time to make sure it would be comfortable and soft. Rook’s heart speeds up a little because this is _Joseph’s_ space and he definitely would have planned something nice for them. If they couldn’t fit a bigger bed in here, then why not get as close as possible. 

Rook smiles. “Is this—“

“I thought you might need your phone,” John says, shoving it into his hands. “You got a message from deputy Pratt. Apparently his cousin would _love_ to go on a date with you.”

“What?” John could be speaking an entirely different language for all that Rook understands him. “Pratt?” What does he— “Oh. I forgot about that,” he says, tapping out a reply to Pratt. “I’ll tell him I changed my mind. Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t worry about it,” John repeats, voice flat. “You were planning to go on a _date,_ but I shouldn’t worry about it? Are we not enough for you?”

“I said I changed my mind. I don’t understand what the problem is.”

“You don’t— you were going to _cheat on us._ ”

Rook sways back, ears ringing like he’d been hit. “I _wouldn’t._ ” All he had done was agree to a date with someone when he thought the Seeds only wanted him for sex. “I don’t— why is okay to fuck other people, but you’re mad at me for almost going on a date?”

John’s mouth pulls into a thin line as his jaw clenches tight. “Are you _fucking_ someone else?” he bites out, so clipped and angry that his teeth click loud with the words. 

“John,” Joseph says quietly as he steps into the room behind his brother.

Jacob follows, shutting the door behind him, and Rook is faced with three Seeds all looking a mixture of angry and disappointed. Which really doesn’t seem fair considering he hasn’t done anything _wrong._ He’s accepted that he has to share them, but apparently it’s not okay if _he_ even considers anyone else. 

“ _I’m not,_ ” Rook spits, meeting their anger with his own. “I don’t want anyone else.”

Jacob crosses his arms over his chest, looking away. “Doesn’t seem like it,” he mutters. 

“Rook,” Joseph says. For the first time since they’ve met Rook can see something vicious beneath his calm exterior. “I had hoped that message from your friend wasn’t what it looked like, but I can see that it is. Can you… explain to us _why?_ ”

“Why _what?_ Why would I want a normal relationship?”

“Normal, huh?” Jacob turns to the door, shoulders tense. “We can’t give you that, so I won’t stop you.”

“Wait, _no._ ” Rook pushes past John and Joseph to wrap his fingers around Jacob’s arm and hold him in place. “Please, don’t leave.” His heart is slamming against his ribs as panic washes over him at the thought that Jacob might leave and the certainty that if he does he won’t come back. “ _Please._ ”

“Let go,” Jacob says, but he _stays._

Rook lets go. “I don’t—“ The Seeds have laid out a minefield around themselves that he doesn’t know how to navigate. “I need you to explain things to me because I don’t understand. I don’t get it, but I’m _trying._ I don’t want anyone else, even if— if it means I have to… share you with the rest of your church.”

“Share us?” Joseph asks.

“I know I’m not— I can’t ask you to change how you live just because I get jealous.”

“So do we,” Jacob says. 

Joseph presses a palm to his back that Rook can’t help but to lean in to. “I believe that you have misunderstood our intentions,” he says. “We have not had anyone else besides you since almost the day we met.”

“But the church—“

“We do believe that sex should be enjoyed freely, but only when all partners consent. Including consent to _other_ partners,” Joseph says. “None of us want you to be with anyone else, so we can’t expect you to be accepting of _us_ with anyone else. We’ve… tried to make that clear.”

“Not fucking clear enough,” John says.

Rook isn’t so much blindsided as he is _relieved._ “I didn’t know.” Not at all. He’s been making a lot of assumptions based on the information he has, but he’s never really tried to find out more. “You have to tell me these things because I’m not going to figure it out. Before _yesterday_ I thought you were just—“ he shrugs— “using me for sex.”

Jacob finally turns away from the door, frowning. “You thought we were fucking everyone at the church, while also using you, specifically, for sex?”

“Well—“ when he puts it that way. “I didn’t really think about it.”

John grunts a noise of frustration and drops down onto the mattresses in a way that would seem dramatic if Rook wasn’t sure he was genuine. “This whole time— what did you think— I told you things I haven’t shared with _anyone_ besides my _brothers_ and you didn’t think we wanted you?”

“Rook,” Joseph says, taking him by the wrist and guiding him onto the mattress in the space beside John. “Is this why you’ve been so resistant to our attempts to bring you more into our lives?”

“What attempts?”

“Fucking amazing,” Jacob sighs, dropping down on the other side of John. 

“You have to _explain things._ ”

“Live with us,” John says. “In our house. It’s closer to the station and your apartment is bad and _we’re there._ ”

Rook takes a deep breath that shakes on the exhale. So, Faith was right about that. “Okay.” They could have asked on day one and he’d have moved in by the afternoon. And not just because his apartment really is bad. “Yes. I want that. Let’s do it, right now. I don’t want to go back to an empty apartment where I have to wait _days_ to see you.”

Joseph laughs, the last traces of anger dissipating. “We’ve felt the same, but perhaps—” he sighs, looking around at the nest of blankets and beds they’re all gathered on. “Perhaps tomorrow. To give you more time to consider.”

“I want this,” Rook says. He leans against Joseph, pressing a light kiss to his mouth. “I want _all of this_. And the beds are really nice and I wanted— _want_ what you’ve been promising.”

“Are you—”

Jacob cuts him off, reclining onto his elbows. “No reason not to go through with it,” he says. “John, go lock the door.”

“You lock the fucking—“ John jerks to the side, catching himself against Rook’s thigh before he falls over. “ _Fine._ ” He gets up, angrily unbuckling his belt on the way to the door and aggressively removing his jeans on the way back. 

Rook is doing his best to get out of his boots and his jeans without looking entirely like an idiot, but he fears it’s a lost cause. Unlike John whose able to get undressed with relative grace, he nearly kicks Jacob in the knee, and fails to pull his zipper down twice. The fact that the Seeds want him seems more and more inexplicable with every passing second. “So, what exactly are we doing?” he asks, because he really needs to start doing that more. 

John hauls him up onto his knees and walks him closer to the center of the beds where Joseph is warming up the lube on his fingers. “First, Joseph is going to fuck you,” he whispers, breath warm on his neck. “And when you’re nice and loose, Jacob and I are going to fuck you.”

“Oh, good.” Rook collapses onto Joseph’s lap, mind and body reacting like he’s been cut from the strings that keep him going. Wanting something and _getting_ something are two completely different feelings and he’s… a little breathless with it. 

Joseph taps at his thigh, leaving slick fingerprints on his skin. “You don’t have to—“

“ _I want to._ ” Rook shifts, bracing his knees on either side of Joseph’s legs, and rests his head on his shoulder. Out if the corner of his eye he can see Jacob, knees bent slightly, and legs tipped open as he slowly strokes his hardening cock. “Fuck.” 

The first press of Joseph’s fingers feel amazing. They’re a culmination of _months_ of touches and suggestions; quiet intentions that Rook understood when everything else was confusing. He should have stretched himself open earlier, before he got to the bonfire, just so he wouldn’t have to _wait._ He’s been waiting and now he’s impatient. Even if he knows that he’ll be thankful for Joseph’s careful preparations later. 

“We’re going to _ruin him_ for anyone else,” John says, voice a rough grate of need and _awe_. One of his hands scrapes nails down his back, so light that Rook can’t help the shiver that creeps up his spine.

“I didn’t—“ Rook has to catch his breath even though he’s barely moved. “I didn’t used to want anything like this,” he says. “What have you done to me?”

John moves against him, a line of warmth at his back, and dips a finger in beside Joseph’s. “God sent you to us. You’re meant to be here.”

“Yeah?” He blinks slowly, trying to bring Jacob in focus. “You think so?”

“You’re here, aren’t you,” Jacob says, swiping his thumb over the head of his cock and making a fucking _show_ of bringing it to his mouth. 

Fucking tease. 

Joseph pulls his fingers out and takes him by the waist. “Turn around,” he says quietly. 

Rook has a few false starts of just getting into position, spreading his legs over Joseph’s, feeling completely on display. Everything exposed for Jacob and John to see. And his thighs tremble as he slowly sinks down onto Joseph’s cock in a long drag that leaves him full, but it’s no longer _enough._ It’s never going to be enough ever again and John is fucking _right._ They’re going to ruin him for anyone else.

Not that Rook will ever want anyone else.

And they won’t either. Rook’s going to brand his name on their hearts, better than any tattoo John could give. 

He does what he can to be an active participant, raising up and trying to meet every push on the way down, but Joseph keeps sliding fingers in alongside his cock. There’s no rhythm to it as he loses his mind on how stretched and full he already feels. His eyes fall closed for just a second and when he blinks them back open John is _closer,_ watching with a rapt interest that Rook wants to drown in. 

John reaches out to make a loose fist for him to fuck into with one hand, and using the other to touch where his name has been permanently written. It’s not— it’s not even close to what Rook should need, but just the brush of John’s palm around him makes him come almost embarrassingly quick. Like he barely needed a touch to send him careening into an orgasm. 

“That’ll help,” Jacob snorts and Rook would flip him off, but he hasn’t caught his breath yet.

And then Joseph is bending him over, pressing his face into the mattress as John scrambles out if the way. His careful control absolutely _vanishes_ as he fucks him hard in a way he usually doesn’t. Or won’t. Joseph whispers something like a prayer as he chases his own release, practically using Rook as a warm hole for his cock. When he comes he fucks in _deep,_ pressing himself flush to Rook’s ass.

“Fuck,” Rook breathes when Joseph pulls out, leaving him so, _so_ empty.

“Hurry up,” John says as someone hauls Rook back onto his knees and he’s positioned over Jacob’s lap. 

Rook is boneless and loose and _wet_ and the only things that matter anymore are the other people in the room with him. “Please,” he says. He wants to grabs at someone, but he’s still working on getting his arms to work again. 

He’s pulled slowly down onto Jacob’s cock and it’s good, it’s _so good,_ and when Joseph moves to his sides and tries to stretch him around Jacob he doesn’t think he _can_ anymore. “Wait,” he says. “Wait, wait, I can’t—“

Jacob quiets his words with a kiss, palms rubbing at his waist, his hips, his thighs, in small comforting touches. 

“You can,” John says, “you can, you were made for us.”

“You’re perfect for us,” Joseph adds. 

Rook whines as Joseph’s fingers are replaced with something more, something bigger, that presses at his hole. It shouldn’t fit, it _can’t_ , but it _does._ John slides in against Jacob, stretching Rook so wide he can’t fucking breathe. All the air gets punched out of his lungs and he’s never felt this full in his life.

“There you go,” Jacob says, pressing a palm to his belly. “Good boy.”

John’s hands pulse tight on his ribs, like he knows he has to stay still, let Rook adjust, but he wants to move. “You are— you feel— _Rook,_ you’re _ours._ ”

Rook can’t fucking speak, but he nods and leans into Jacob’s chest. It’s fine, he’s fine, he’s just a mess of nerves where an entire person used to be. He reaches out to touch John, but Joseph catches his hand and that’s what he needs. An anchor point. 

John’s hips jerk and Jacob hisses, unable to keep from moving too. It aches a little, but it’s _good,_ and Rook can’t help the sound he makes. They _fit,_ like they’re supposed to, and he tests the stretch and fullness by rocking down onto them, which John must take as permission because he drags his cock almost completely out and snaps back _in._

“Fuck,” Jacob grunts, “do that again.”

John does.

They get a pretty good rhythm, as much as they can when Rook is fucking useless, and every drag and push feels better than the last. The room is filled with the harsh sound of their breathing, gasping pants and grunts of pleasure. Rook feels sloppy and wet, well used, and it’s somehow, impossibly, _not enough._

“Joseph, I need—“ he tugs Joseph into a kiss that’s uncoordinated and messy, but it settles something in his chest. 

“We’ve got you,” Joseph says. “You’re where you belong.”

Jacob pulls him forward, changing the angle for John to fuck deeper, pulling a groan out of them both that sounds fucking _wounded._ “Knew you’d feel amazing,” he says. 

There’s a hand on his cock, pumping him in time with the snap of John’s hips, and Rook hadn’t even realised he was _hard_ again. It barely takes any work to get him to come. Just a few pulls and his second orgasm crashes through him in waves that send sparks of pleasure into his blood.

“Fuck, fuck,” John breathes, hips stuttering into a few hard snaps against his ass, before he goes completely still and collapses against his back. He sucks in a few deep breaths and pulls out, laughing softly when Rook whines at the loss, but he stays close, rubbing at Rook’s rim like he can’t stop playing with him.

“Come on,” Rook says, using his free hand to clutch at Jacob’s arm. “Jacob, _please._ ”

Jacob spreads him wide, pressing fingers in with his cock, and fucks him without an ounce of grace. All hard thrusts, and messy, quick movements that are merciless and _perfect_. When he comes he presses in deep, breathing heavily, and stills, chest heaving. He slides a hand up the back of Rook’s neck to pull him into a kiss, tilting his head to the side to lick into his mouth. “You did good,” he says softly.

Joseph helps to ease him off of Jacob’s cock and Rook feels empty, fucking _bereft_ , but he doesn’t know how to put that into words and he doesn’t have the energy to try. He lets himself be manhandled onto his stomach, and rocks back when someone touches his sloppy hole. But otherwise he gets comfortable spread out on the bed where he’ll be taken care of. Which is good because he’s not sure he could move if the room were on fire. 

“How do you feel?” Joseph asks, rubbing small, soothing circles against his lower back.

“Good,” he says. “Tired. Can’t move.”

Jacob stretches out on his back, giving a quick swat to Rook’s ass. “I’ll carry you when we leave,” he says with no indication of if he’s joking or not.

Rook pats at whatever part of Jacob he can reach. “My big, strong, boyfriend.”

“Husband,” John corrects.

“Husband,” Rook says.

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://outranks.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk FC5, headcanons, whatever (ﾉ･ｪ･)ﾉ


End file.
